sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Weedle
Weedle (ウィードル, Uīdoru) is a dual Bug/Poison-type Hairy Bug Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Kakuna starting at level 7, which evolves into Beedrill starting at level 10. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Weedle is a small, yellow, orange, or brown larva Pokémon with a segmented body. Combined with its red, pink, or purple nose and feet, Weedle's bright coloration wards off its enemies. Weedle has a conical, two-inch (5-cm.) poisonous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but every other body part is spherical. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 7.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities It can distinguish its favorite kinds of leaves using its acute sense of smell. Behavior Weedle can retaliate against attackers and those who step on it with its strong toxin. Habitat Weedle can be found in forests and usually hides in grass, bushes, and under the leaves it eats. Diet As a young Bug Pokémon, its daily appetite for leaves matches its weight. Major appearances In Challenge of the Samurai, Ash was very close to catching a Weedle. He used his newly caught Pidgeotto to battle, Weedle was knocked unconscious and when Ash was about to throw his Poké Ball, Samurai came up and asked Ash if he was a Trainer from Pallet Town. This distracted Ash from catching the Weedle, so it got away. This same Weedle later warned its kind and together, they tried to avenge its near capture by attacking his friends. Casey captured a Weedle during the Bug-Catching Contest in The Bug Stops Here. She released it in accordance with Contest rules. Other Minor appearances A Weedle appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Weedle appeared a few other times while Ash was in Viridian Forest, such as when a number of them ate Team Rocket Gang's cardboard tank. Weedle also appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Weedle appeared in The Ultimate Test under the ownership of a Trainer allowing Todd to photograph it. Due to a coloring error, this Weedle is the color of Green normally seen on a Caterpie. Despite being an error, shiny Weedle are green in Generation Johto. A Weedle appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. Multiple Weedle appeared in For Crying Out Loud where they were accidentally wet by Wilhelmina's . Multiple Weedle also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Weedle was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Multiple Weedle appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! where they protected the Tin Tower after Team Rocket's stole the crystal bells on the top floor. In Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, Team Rocket's experiments made Pokémon feel sick, one being a Weedle. A Weedle was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Weedle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Weedle appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Weedle appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a Coordinator that was taken by Team Rocket. An injured Weedle appeared in One Big Happiny Family!. It was healed by Nurse Joy. Multiple iiList of alternately colored Pokémon in the anime#Pink Pokémon|pink]] Weedle resided on the Pinkan Island in In the Pink. Weedle had a small cameo in Tracey Gets Bugged, as one of the Bug Pokémon on Murcott Island. A Weedle appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Weedle appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit! Two Weedle appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Weedle appeared in To Catch a Pokémon Monster!. Pokédex entry Weedle, Hairy Bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon